Grace Tatalia David-Gibbs
by SarahGibbs345
Summary: Grace was kidnapped that day she was born and now Ziva and Gibbs find their daughter 13 years later.
1. Telling Jethro

Ziva sat in the stairwell of the NCIS building looking at two pictures one was of her and her daughter 5 minutes after Grace Tatalia David had been born and the other was one of Ziva and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This was going to the first time Ziva would be seeing him in 14 years. Ziva hadn't seen Grace in 13 years either. The night after Grace was born she was kidnapped and never found. Ziva still believed that Grace was alive but she needed the help of her former lover to find her again. Ziva belived that Grace was now in America if she was still alive. She would have turned 13 in Febuary.

Ziva finally got the courage to get up and walk out onto the squad room. Gibbs wasn't in the room. The only person in his section was one Anthony Dinozzo. Ziva sat down in the desk chair beside of Tony and reached to her waist to pull out her knife and clean her fingernails out while she waited just to imitate Tony. Finally Gibbs showed up with Jenny. Instead of walking up to Gibbs like she wanted to she walked over to Jenny and they started a rapid conversation in Hebrew. Jenny summoned Ziva and Gibbs up to MTAC because it was the only sound proof room in the building. Jenny sent the two tech's out and she left Gibbs and Ziva alone. The first thing Gibbs did was hug Ziva after she nodded he could do so. After Gibbs pulled away she reached in her pocket a pulled out the picture of her and Grace then cleared her throat and said, after you left Jethro I found out I was pregnant and I tried to contact you but by the time found you my father sent me to live with my aunt Nettie until Grace was born I was cut off from the rest of the world and couldn't get away. Finally when she was born Jethro it was the best day of my life until she was taken. After I was ready to go back to work I was sent on long and deep undercover missions so I couldn't think about it but it's still hard. Then Ziva put her arms around Gibbs and started sobbing. Gibbs held Ziva close until her sobs stopped and she was just shaking. Then Ziva said, I think that the people that took Grace brought her to America and adopted her out to someone that would never know who she came from.

I need your help Jethro she isn't in Israel anymore because I have looked. I tracked her to America but then I lost trace of her at the boarder I won't be able to find her without you I don't have anything to go on except a eyewitness report from a good friend that was the stewardess on the flight they came on. They landed the plane in D.C. then got on a different flight to Huntington WV and that is where I lost it. Gibbs hugged Ziva close again and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips them lead her out of MTAC and into the Directors office.

Once inside Jenny's office Gibbs had Jenny call Tony, McGee, Ducky and Abby up to her office so they could help Ziva and Gibbs. When they got to Jenny's office they saw Ziva sitting in one of the chairs at the conference table and Gibbs kneeling beside her taking to her. The team was dumbstruck by Gibbs being nice to someone that he had just met or so they thought that Ziva and Gibbs had just met. Once everyone had taken a seat Ziva and Gibbs started explaining everything to them. Once they finished explaining the director told them that there team was off of rotationfor there next turn so they could have more time to find Grace.


	2. Finding Grace

Everyone when back down to the bullpen and McGee set to work narrowing down where they could find Grace by entering her date of birth which was Febuary 5th 1993 and brown hair with either blue or brown eyes. In the United States there were 28 girls that matched the profile. Then McGee put in that the child would have been adopted and that narrow it down to 1 girl in Sandyville WV. McGee soon found her name and a picture of her which he put up on the tv for everyone to see. Her new name was Tatalia Grace Naylor. Grace had Ziva's long curly dark hair and caramel colored skin but her eyes were something different the outer edge was brown but the inner part was crystal clear blue. McGee pulled up the school website and typed in Tatalia Naylor and instantly they were bombarded with over a hundred pictures and newsartical with her in them. Tim scrolled to the oldest picture first and started opening them in chronological order. There were pictures of her in cheerleading clothes and pictures of her wrestling. There were also articles with her working with a sheep in a show arena and others of her working different calves in the same arena over the years. There were also pictures of her with teams holding plaques and trophys. The newest picture was one only uploaded that 2 mornings ago at 0600 hours of her and 2 girls and a boy all sitting together on a bus studying. McGee then searched her name on social media and found more picture of her and her friends and one only uploaded 20 minutes ago caationed awards in 4 hours. McGee soon found out the directions of where the award would be and the drive was almost 3 and a half hours but Gibbs driving would cut it down.

Ziva and Gibbs left the squad room for the parking garage and sped off for Morgantown WV where the award that Grace would been at was.

In 3 hours Ziva and Gibbs made it to the Morgantown Church of God where the awards were going to be held at. Once inside the lobby Ziva and Gibbs saw almost 100 students from all over the state grouped together and talking. Soon everyone started going inside the auditorium and talking there seats. Ziva lead Gibbs over to a section of seats that was near the exit and in the darkness. Jethro scanned the crowd of students for a few moments before spotting the familiar dark curls and brown blue eyes looking around the room. Soon the ceremony started and Gibbs was board looking at his watch. Finally he perked up when he heard the announcer call for Tatalia Naylor to come to the waiting area. Soon she was called on stage and received 3 certificates and 1st place in the state along with 1st place team. Once Graces team which consisted of a 2 dark featured boys and a pale girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Graces team went out the doors to have there picture taken. Ziva and Gibbs followed swiftly and quietly. When they made it outside they saw the taller of the 2 boys hugging Grace and the other boy and blonde girl hugging after having there picture taken. After pictures they left for there bus to change Grace came back out of the bus a few minutes later with a set of clothes in one hand and the taller boys hand in her other.

Soon Grace came back and walked on the bus with the taller boy and the other boy and girl and they all sat down on the bus together. Ziva and Gibbs walked back to the charger hand in hand finally seeing Grace. They didn't want to ruin the moment that she was in they would and could find her again. Gibbs opened the door to the charger for Ziva then walked to the driver side and got in and waited for Ziva to quickly snap a few photos of Grace before driving back to find a hotel.


	3. Finding Grace Part 2

Gibbs and Ziva followed Grace's bus to a mall then checked into a hotel. Both Ziva and Gibbs had go bags with them so after Ziva took a shower they called McGee to get more information about Grace. McGee told them where they could find Grace and a little more that the team had found out about Grace. It turned out Grace only when to school one day a week. On the other days she was doing out of school work. She worked at a veterinarian clinic once a week and she worked on 2 different dairy farms 2 days a week and worked on her own farm once a week. She did her school work from home and turned it in once a week when she took all of her tests. It was a 2 and half hour drive to where Grace lived so they booked a hotel room for the night and planed to leave the next morning. McGee was tracking Graces posts on social media hopeing to keep track of her. The room that Gibbs had booked for the night had one queen bed and a couch type thing in the corner. Ziva wouldn't let him stay on the couch and he wouldn't let her so they shared the bed with Jethro holding Ziva from behind. Soon the room was filled with Ziva's soft snores.

The next day Jethro woke up with Ziva's head on his chest and his arm around her. Ziva was still asleep when Jethro woke up so he just stayed there watching her sleep. Ziva soon awoke when she felt a pair of eyes on her. When she opened her whiskey brown eyes she saw a pair of crystal clear blue eyes looking straight into her eyes. Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss them got out of bed to take a shower. While Jethro was in the shower Ziva got up and got dressed then opened up her laptop and started looking at the websites McGee told her about. Ziva felt the presents of Jethro behind her but didn't react to him. Jethro hugged her them gave her a kiss on the top of the head then went to get his glasses out of his go bag so he could read the computer screen.

Soon Gibbs got a call from McGee who had just got in the office and was tracking Grace's phone so Gibbs and Ziva could find her. Ziva and Gibbs had to go down to the business center to get a fax with paper work so Gibbs and Ziva could get Grace back. Ziva and Jethro packed all of there stuff in their go bags and checked out of the hotel and drive off in the Charger. It was a Thursday morning so there wasn't very much traffic on the road.

In 2 hours Gibbs and Ziva made it to the school where Grace went to. They went in the office of the school and flashed there badges and asked to speak to the principle of the school. Mr. Titus who was the principle came into the small conference area and sat down just as a bell rang and students started filing out of class rooms. Once the bell was over Mr.Titus first spoke to Jethro about why he was there. Once Gibbs explained everything Mr.Titus pulled out his phone and called Mr.Bourjois the Ag teacher at the school because he was the only one that knew where Grace was day to day. In 5 minutes Mr.Bourjois came in the room and introductions were made. Then Ziva asked him where Grace would be. Mr.Bourjois answered that Grace and the 2 others in the program were all on the same dairy farm today. Mr.Titus gave them the directions to the dairy farm and they went back out to the charger.

The dairy farm was 20 minutes from the school so they stopped and Gibbs got them both coffee. Soon they were on their way to Bridge Water Dairy Farm. Ziva watched the scenery pass by as Gibbs drove and she pulled the picture of Grace out of her pocket and reached her hand out for Jethro to hold her hand. Once they got to the dairy farm they saw 2 workers in the field on equipment and 2 more tractors in the distance rakeing and bailing hay. Ziva and Jethro walked towards the main house and knocked on the door. An man older that Jehtro answered the door and invited them in. Inside they asked about Grace and the man who introduced himself as Paul Smith lead them outside to a milking parlor where they saw Grace with her hair up in a bun and rubber boots, worn jeans and a old grey t shirt. The two boys from the awards were with her. They were all dressed similarly. All of them were putting milkers on the cows and when they got a chance laughing and talking. Once all the cows were hooked to the milking machines they took a short break when they noticed Paul standing there watching them. Grace spoke up saying, there is one more round then we will be done and we'll go and feed the calves then we'll eat. Both of the boys agreed. Paul nodded and led Ziva and Gibbs away from the barns.


	4. Meeting Grace

Soon Ziva and Jethro were sitting on a bench with Paul waiting for Grace to finish what she had started. 30 minutes later and a phone call to McGee later they saw Grace coming up the path limping slightly but still laughing and talking with the two boys. Gibbs noticed 2 things one that Grace had a brace on her right knee and the taller of the two bay had she left arm around her while all 3 of them talked. All 3 of them passed and Ziva made a move to follow but Jethro made her just sit. In 5 minutes all 3 of them were back but in different clothes. They all wore clean jeans, cowboy boots and t shirts with matching ballcaps on. Gibbs made a move to get up and let Grace sit beside Ziva but she chose to sit on the ground and stretch her knee straight out and relax.

Paul made introductions and Jethro and Ziva waited for the two boys to leave but they made no move to leave. They soon learn that the taller boy was Graces boyfriend Noah and the shorter boy was her adoptive brother Dylan. The first thing that Gibbs asked was how she hurt her knee. Grace laughed and said, which time I hurt this time, I've hurt this knee 3 or 4 times. Jethro replied go in order. Grace let out a breath then said, well the first time I dislocated my knee cap when I was breaking a colt to ride and he threw me, the second time I hurt it I got kicked by steer I help band, then running in school pulled a tendon and the last thing that happened was walking in heels for 6 hours straight in Morgantown. Then Grace looked at her watch and said Dyl it's time to go. Grace stood up and said good bye to Noah and Paul and nodded to Jethro and Ziva. Jethro offered to give them a ride and they agreed.

It was a ten minute drive to where Grace and Dylan lived. Grace got out first and removed her knee brace and started walking slowly to the house. Dylan stayed with Ziva and Gibbs for a moment before going and starting up a tractor and he drove off. Grace soon returned wearing dark grey leggings, a dark blue t shirt and riding boots along with a J brace similar to the one that Jethro was wearing on his knee under his jeans. Grace walked up to them and said you can go if you want. But Ziva shook her head and said they were staying. Grace said, ok have it your way but that car of your won't get you where I'm going. Grace had a smirk on her face and said follow me. She walked up to an old beater truck with room for 3 barely. Ziva sat in the middle while Grace drove and Gibbs was in the passenger seat. After a 5 minute drive through a rought dirt road Grace stopped and got out and opened the gate to a 30' by 100' arena and walked into a small block stable and ten minutes later she came out with a beautiful black and while paint filly. She mounted and started riding in the arena. Gibbs took to opportunity to ask Grace a few questions. Gibbs cleared his throat and said, Tatalia when was the last time you saw your adoptive mother. Grace looked at them guilty and said, 6 months ago and I talked to her 3 or 4 weeks ago on the phone. Then Ziva asked what she knew about her real parents and Grace said, I know that my mother was an from Israel and a Mossad agent and didn't want me and my father was a Marine that was killed in combat before I was born so I was sent to America where I was adopted by the Naylors. Ziva had tears in her eyes and looked around so no one would see her cry. Soon Grace was finished with the filly she was working with and she got off and lead the filly back to the barn area and soon came back limping a little bit more.


	5. Graces Life

Gibbs and Ziva decided to shadow Grace for the rest if the day. Grace shrugged at the idea and go back in the truck. Soon they were back and Grace parked the truck again started walking up to a barn across the road. Soon Jethro and Ziva followed her. Once inside the barn Grace went in an changed shoes from her cowboy boots to a pair of light tennis shoes and a pair of jean shorts with a tank top and a different knee brace. Soon she started stretching and then went over to a set of weights and started lifting. Soon she took some anger out on a punching bag Jethro couldn't help but notice her punching bag had duct tape patching it up in places. After 20 minutes of working out she finished and went back and changed. Soon she was back and bottle of water and a bucket of something. She opened a door they hadn't seen earlier and came back leading a calf and lead the calf over to a water tank and left it drink. Then she took the calf back and brought a cow through and let it drink out of the water tank. Grace took that calf back and then walked back down across the road and jumped up and sat on a round bail then asked why they where really there. If you want to arrest someone go down the road there's drug dealers a plenty. No Tatalia we are your parents. Grace just snorted and said, you and you, her I could belive you look like my grandfather Agent Gibbs. Then Graces eyes when wide and then she jumped down and said, really that's why I have 2 last names that are the same as yours. I never put it down though. I always put down just Tatalia David. All of my friends call me Talia though. Well Talia when you were hours old you were kidnapped. I did want you Talia my father didn't want me to have you said Ziva. I was in America when you were born I didn't know you exsisted until 3 days ago. Talia your real name is Grace Tatalia David-Gibbs


	6. Leaving

Grace didn't know what to say. She never figured she would ever find parents her real parents. Grace hugged Ziva first. While Grace was hugging Ziva, Gibbs noticed Grace had a darker than than Ziva. After hugging Ziva, Grace turned and hugged Gibbs. Then she turned to both of them and said does this mean I have to leave my home and go where you live. Gibbs replied, Grace you are going to live with me until your mother can stay in a America permantly. Why can't she stay in America, asked Grace. I need to go back to Israel to get my things in order before I can come back. Grace nodded and hugged Ziva again.

Soon they stepped inside of Graces house. Gibbs sat at the kitchen. Table on the phone with the team while Ziva and Grace packed Graces things. After getting off the phone with the team Gibbs called both Graces parentsabd gave them the number for the Navy Yard and his cell phone number. Soon he was done making phone calls and made his way to Grace's room. Gibbs knocked on the door then came in. On the bed there were stacks of clothes and 5 suitcases on the floor. Then Gibbs glancedat the closest and saw they hadn't even gotten half way throught the closet.

Ziva and Grace started on the dresser first. The first drawer of the dresser had bras and underwear, the next drawer down had tank tops and socks. The third drawer had PJs, sweat pants and sweat shirts, the fourth drawer there were workout clothes in half and the other half was t shirts. Finally the last drawer was full of t shirts. All of the clothes from the dresser were packed into one suitcase. They then opened Grace's closet. Ziva just layed the things Grace handed her on the bed. Soon the bed was covered in jeans, hoodies and jackets, gloves and hats for all seasons. All of jeans, hoodies and winter clothes were packed into a bag. Gibbs came in while they were putting everything in suitcases. Then they packeted all of Graces tops in 2 suitcases. Then Grace got down on the floor of the closet and started pulling shoes out. In all she had 2 pairs of cowboy boots, 1 pair of black leather boots, 1 pair of brown leather boots, 1 pair of black combat boots, 2 pairs of tennis shoes, 3 pairs of high heels and a pair of flats. All that was left was 7 clothes bags still hanging in the closet. Then a duffle bag shw placed a small jewelry box, a bag of make up and some hair things along with a black cloth bag of knife and a forest green and gun metal grey money box.

Gibbs helped them move all of Graces stuff into the truck and back seat of the charger. Then Grace directed them to a vet clinic. Grace went in and came out with 150 dollors and put it in her money box. Then they stopped at little gas station and got drinks and gas. Then they drown toward D.C.


	7. Washington DC

After a 5 hour drive they finally made it to Gibbs house. Gibbs carefully woke Ziva knowing the risk he might get killed or injured badly. Gibbs carefully wispered in Ziva's ear while he woke her so she wouldn't be too alert to kill when she woke. Once Ziva was awake Gibbs carefully woke Grace up. After both of them were awake Gibbs grabbed Grace's bags and carried them in the the house. Gibbs set Graces things in the living room and grabbed Ziva's bag and put it in his room. Slowly Ziva and Grace made their way in the house. Gibbs opened the hall closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow and lay them on the couch. Gibbs waited for Grace to lay her stuff down then showed her the bathroom and said goodnight. Gibbs put his hand on the small of Ziva's back and led her upstairs.

Once they closed the door clothes were discarded and they moved to the bed. Gibbs quieted Ziva's moans with his mouth on hers. In one smooth motion he entered her. He could feel her muscles clenching then she climaxed moments before he did. While they rode out the afterward Gibbs reached over and turned out the light then pulled the comforter over top of them. Ziva instinctively curled close to him.

Downstairs Grace lay quietly on the couch trying to sleep but she couldn't. Slowly she reached into her bag and pulled out a photo album. Inside there were pictures of her from the day she was adopted, and pictures of her wrestling and some posed photos but mostly can did pictures. A few tears ran down her face when she saw on of the pictures. It was of her and Noah at a school dance with there backs to the camera. Grace had put the photo album and turned out the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ziva's internal alarm woke her at 5 o clock. Gibbs woke not long after she left the bed to take a shower. Gibbs got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out gray sweat pants and an NIS t shirt. Once he was dressed he walked into the bathroom and told Ziva he was going downstairs. Once he was downstairs he made coffee and saw that Grace was already awake and had been for sometime. Grace walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. Soon Ziva came down and they all drank a cup of coffee. Grace excused herself and left the table and went into the living room.

Grace opened up her suitcases and looked at the clothes she had. While Grace was looking for clothes Gibbs walked back up stairs to get dressed in his usual work attire. Gibbs heard 2 sets of footsteps downstairs as he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. When he was downstairs he saw that Grace was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots and a gray and purple t shirt and light weight black jacket. Gibbs opened the door of the Charger for Ziva and Grace then got in the driver seat and they drove off to the Navy Yard.


	8. Meeting the Team

After a 20 minute drive to the Navy Yard they cleared Grace through security and got her a badge to get in the building. They all rode the elevator to to the Directors office. Gibbs opened the door and walked in holding the door for Ziva and Grace. Jenny stood up from behind her desk and smiled at Ziva and Grace. Jenny walked around her desk and introduced herself to Grace. Grace shook her hand and nodded as she turned to Ziva and raised and eyebrow. Gibbs opened his phone and called McGee, Tony, Ducky, and Abby up. Tony and McGee were the first ones up to the Directors office. Tony made the mistake of squatting down slightly to look her in the eyes. Grace kicked his feet out from under him then looked down at him and smirked. Tony looked at Gibbs like he grew another head and Gibbs just smiled at Grace and Tony. McGee helped Tony off then McGee walked over and shook her hand like Grace was an adult. After McGee shook her hand Abby and Ducky came in. Abby was bouncing from excitement and Ducky was just looking from Ziva to Gibbs and back to Grace. Gibbs lay a hand on Graces shoulder because he felt her stiffen as Abby came in. Ducky walked up to Grace and said hello to her and shoke her hand. After Ducky walked away Abby ran up and tried to hug Grace but she stopped when Grace grabbed her wrists to stop her. Abby looked at Gibbs with a questioning look then at Grace. Abby retreated back to where Tony and McGee were standing. Tony spoke up and said, Boss? Gibbs replied, Yeah Dinozzo. Tony replied, Uh Boss why does she not want to be touched. Talia spoke up and said, you can ask me and my name is Talia. Tony said, Well Talia why dont you like people touching you and getting close. Talia said, Its a very intresting story. In the last 2 years at my school we have gone into full lockdown 7 times. We've had drug dealers come into our school and point guns at us and try to take students. Tony let thatthat sink in and then said, so you dont like people touching you. Talia said, me and my best friend had guns pointed at us and we were held hostage for 5 hours on the basketball court. That was 3 weeks ago im still not exactly trusting of some people. Especially if theu run at me or get too close. The team just nodded


	9. The First Day Part 1

While Talia was talking to Tony, Ducky noticed that Talia had a slightly darker tan than Ziva and her hair was lighter. She also was the same height as Ziva but was still shorter than Jethro. She was defiantly bull headed and showed little emotion. Ducky started paying attention to what Talia. His suspicions of Talia showing little to no emotion when he heard Talia say, when I was captured with Lauren she cried when they held a gun to her and he stopped and held the gun to my head and clicked off the safety I zoned out and payed no attention to him just the police officers. I've been told I was brave and been told I was nothing with no emotion but I what's the point of crying. Tony just nodded and then looked at Gibbs and he shrugged. Abby walked back up to Talia but slower and extended her hand for Talia to shake. Talia shook hands with Abby then Abby left and was followed by Ducky. Tim and Tony left soon afterwords. Jenny soon directed her questions to Talia. What would you be doing right now Talia if you were back home, said Jenny. Talia answered, I would be sleeping right now since I would have already done the 3 am milking and I would do the 10 am milking to then go and feed the calves with Noah and Dylan. Gibbs replied, that seems like a lot of moving especially with your knee. Talia replied, no it's not to bad. Gibbs just nodded and then said, well you can sit at one of the spare desks. Talia followed Gibbs and Ziva down to the bull pen. Talia sat at the desk beside McGee and pulled a sheet of plain copy paper off the printer and 2 pencils off of McGee' s desk. Talia held the paper steady with her right hand and drew with her left hand. Ziva looked over her shoulder and saw nothing at first but soon a mountain view came to life. Talia finished a rough sketch of her picture then looked at Ziva. Talia said, Yes I do draw. Ziva replied, Its beautiful. Talia said, wait until it's done. Ziva left Talia alone and Tony yelled out, is it time for lunch Boss? Gibbs said, well Dinozzo go get lunch then. Tony left on a journey to get lunch for all of them. Talia returned to her drawing careful to not let her hand smear the drawing. After about 5 minutes of silence Abby came bouncing out of the elevator and imedeatly Talia tensed up. Gibbs saw this in used his eyes to point to Talia. Talia tried to look calm and relaxed but wasn't very successful. Abby calmed down some but was still her bubbly goth self. Abby walked over to Talia and looked at the picture she was drawing. Talia pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of the mountain view that Talia was drawing.


	10. Update

I have run out of ideas and where to go with this story since I didnt plan out or have an idea of where his story will go. Any suggestions are welcome on how this story will end because I forgot how I wanted this one to end. I am going to set this story as unfinished but I have no plans to regularly update this story.


End file.
